fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG10
"Happy Easter! The Cures' best egg hunt!" ("Best Easter egg hunt ever!" in the English dub) is the tenth episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go! and the first Holliday Special. The focus of this episode is of the girls celebrating Easter with the traditions of Paige's family. Major events *The fist few minutes are a continuation of episode 9. *The Cures celebrate Easter. *Clips of Pretty Cure Sparkle Stars: Carnival Chaos appear in the theme song to help advertise the movie. Summary When Paige finds out that her friends don't do egg hunts, she tells them about her traditions that give them a challenge finding the eggs, And there was an amazing prize in the Golden Egg. So they chose to participate. But the Sairen was created from the Golden Egg, so the golden egg turned into a Candy Gem. Synopsis ~(Continuation of ep 9) Cure Gumdrop grabs the Candy gem that looks like a gumdrop as Cure BonBon is running away, transforming back to normal as she runs. The boy lays on the ground, and when he wakes up, he doesn't remember what happened.~ Paige is wearing a bunny costume when she finds the other girls Going the long way to Paige's house. Paige says "Hey guys! The shortcut is this way!" The girls look back at Paige when she notices they are all in spring attire. Paige asks "Why aren't you all egg hunting?" Unice says "Well, we just feel that find easily-hidden eggs that have a little bit of Candy in them is for little kids." Paige gasps and says "What?! Thats not true! Follow me!" And they all hesitantly followed Paige. They get to Paige's house when she asks her mom "Is it done? I've brought my friends!" Paige's mom nods. Paige says "Girls, wellcome to a little somthing I like to call, EXTREME EGG HUNTING!!" Sakura jumps up and says "Now we're talking!" Yuzana says "Yea! So... What exactly is that?" Paige says "It's just like normal egg hunting, but the eggs are hidden so well, sometimes we don't find them until years later! Also, the prizes are way better. Last year, I got this phone in the golden egg!" Unice asked "What's a golden egg?" Paige says "The golden egg is the most hidden, largest, and Shiniest of the bunch. Also, it has an AMAZING prize inside!" Unice says "Alright! Let's split into teams. I'll be will be with Narumi, Yuzana and Sakura, you will be on a team. And Paige, yor by yourself becoase you are the best at this game." Paige says "Then what are we waiting for? Go!" After they find the Easter eggs, they all go inside to see what they got. But Sakura notices that no one found the golden egg. So she sneaks out only to find a Sairen made from the golden egg! Sakura transforms into Cure Lemony (Transformation) and starts to fight the Sairen. Suddenly, Yuzana has her sister sense and goes to fight with Lemony. Spark goes up to Limey and punches her arm. Lemony defeats the Sairen and gets a Candy Gem shaped like a golden egg. Gallery Candygem10.png|This episode's Candy Gem Sairen10.png|This episode's Sairen PC10.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'